The pregnant woman experiences, as a rule, certain physical discomforts resulting from the extra weight and size of the developing baby which must be carried in the woman's abdominal area. Some woman, as a result, experience difficulties or unpleasantness on engaging in relatively vigorous physical activity, such as swimming, when they are in an advanced pregnant state.
It has generally been believed, in accordance with the prior art, that one method of easing the pregnant woman's discomfort is to provide physical support to the abdominal area. It has also sometimes been deemed desirable to provide support to the breasts, which during pregnancy often enlarge in preparation for lactation.
Maternity supporters and garments as known in the prior art are generally exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,496 to B. L. Norman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,435 to S. F. Enrico.
Problems associated with maternity supporters and garments as known in the prior art include discomfort experienced by the wearer due to chafing, binding, irritation or loss of blood circulation. Such supporters and/or garments are generally ungainly and not pleasing in appearance, since they do not look like ordinary clothes.